powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Feral Mind
The ability to subject one's own mind and subconscious into primal rage. Also known as *Berserker Rage *Ire State *Berserker Strength *Wild Mind *Defensive Mind *Rage Mind *Beserker Mind Capability When showing vital signs of immense anger/fear, the need for exerting force/survival, users become a different forme. The user may become a demon, a monster/creature, which possess there own powers. Imprints (tattoos) and tools (weaponry) may resemble a glow when manifesting into the wrath-like being. One’s strength, speed, agility, endurance, and awareness become hyperactive to survive. Personality Often times, the Feral Minded will be found in one of two types: The first being a purely natural creature, more inclined to base instinct than reason, or the second being the intensely passionate, who get's terrified of their own power. Many can learn to harness it and make it useful for combat, but many often don't want to harm anyone in any way to begin with. Many times, they are the ones who are considered harmless, till the day comes that their ferocity is made public. In the aftermath, they are typically treated with fear and/or paranoia, by their peers. This in itself is undeserved, as the the user of the ability can't usually control it. However, many who realize that the Feral Mind can be controlled to keep themselves from harming loved ones, typically will take steps to do so. Often when they succeed at containing the Beast Within, they eventually come to utilize it for heroic, or villainous, purposes. A Feral Mind that can be unleashed at will, is a valuable asset, in an intensely combative situation. Uses Strength increases, along with reflexes and agility. May be unable to realize they are injured, that does not mean that they are invunerable, it just means they do not realize they have been shot or stabbed. Methods Focus on passionate thoughts, like anger, revenge, lust, or competiton. The real trick is coming out of it. Associations Most accompany Enhanced Strength and Enhanced Jumping Skills. Limits *May be unable to recall/remember recent activity in primal rage. *May revert to a state of mind where the users only thoughts are simply: fight, flight, or mate. Variations 'Demonic Feral ' *The ability to absorb /adapt to energy of present demonic forces, subjecting into a subconscious primal rage. ultimately immensely enhancing strength, Techniques Most perform: *“''psychic hypertrophy''”: to become burly by mental manifestation. Known Users Gallery BB.png|After being grafted to experimental technology, Brick Baxter/Cyber Shadow (The Young Guardians) enters a mindset of feral hatred, anger, and insanity. Primal2.jpg|Jennifer Tate (Primal) Darkman.jpg|Peyton Westlake (Darkman) Generation_hope_teon.jpg|Teon (Marvel) is so detached from his humanity that he is little more than a tamed dog. Atrocity Spiderman.jpg|The Atrocity's (Spider-Man: Edge of Time) only coherent thought is getting revenge on Spider-Man for his perceived role in its creation. TomHardyBane.jpg|When overdosing on Venom, Bane enters a mindset of berserk rage.|link=Muscle Manipulation Ubervamp.jpg|The Turok-Han (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) are ancient and powerful vampires who are as feral and single-minded as animals. Iblis Sonic.jpg|Iblis (Sonic the Hedgehog) is the raw power of Solaris, who's only coherent thoughts are wreaking havoc and causing destruction. Demon InuYasha.jpg|When faced with life-threatening situations and deprived of his sword, Inuyasha (InuYasha) is taken over by his demonic blood, increasing all of his physical abilities, but leaving him in a berserker rage in which he cannot tell friend from foe. Super Sonic STC.jpg|When Super Sonic (Sonic the Comic) manifests and takes over Sonic's body, he is hyperaggressive, violent, and a danger to friend and foe alike. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power